


Kávésbögre

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Mikulásláda [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Viktor azt mondta, ez Szentpétervár legjobb kávézója, ám mikor a megadott címre ért, Yuri kételkedni kezdett abban, hogy vajon komolyan beszélt-e: az öreg bérház, melynek alagsorába meredek lépcső vezetett le, cseppet sem nézett ki bizalomgerjesztően. A korcsolyázó elővette a telefonját, hogy még egyszer ellenőrizze, jó helyen jár-e, mielőtt elindult volna lefelé a lépcsőfokokon, lassú léptekkel, útközben kétszer is majdnem meggondolva magát."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Mikulásláda [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/543325
Kudos: 7





	Kávésbögre

**Author's Note:**

> × _Kedves Anna, nagyon boldog szülinapot kívánok! Remélem, valami ilyesmire gondoltál. :)_  
>  × Bocsánat, hogy olyan nagyon el vagyok tűnve. Ígérem, nem feledkeztem meg a folyamatban lévő ficeimről, csak épp meghalni sincs időm. Amint lélegzethez jutok, folytatni fogom az írást.  
> × Nem tudom, mennyire sikerült az oroszok angolban ejtett nyelvtani hibáit átültetnem magyar nyelvre, az ilyenben béna vagyok, nézzétek el.  
> × Ha meg már itt járunk, a szokásos: a magyar még mindig nem az anyanyelvem, és ez a történet kivételesen nem volt bétázva. Esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.

Viktor azt mondta, ez Szentpétervár legjobb kávézója, ám mikor a megadott címre ért, Yuri kételkedni kezdett abban, hogy vajon komolyan beszélt-e: az öreg bérház, melynek alagsorába meredek lépcső vezetett le, cseppet sem nézett ki bizalomgerjesztően. A korcsolyázó elővette a telefonját, hogy még egyszer ellenőrizze, jó helyen jár-e, mielőtt elindult volna lefelé a lépcsőfokokon, lassú léptekkel, útközben kétszer is majdnem meggondolva magát.

A „kávézó” egy apró, sötét, csicsás tapétával és régi, ütött-kopott szamovárokkal díszített, ablaktalan helyiség volt, mégis volt benne valami hívogató és otthonos. A finom kávé- és péksütemény illat, ami belengte a szobát, már elég volt hozzá, hogy Yuri gyomra korogni kezdjen.

A lépcső mellett egy rövidke pult - ami inkább egy békebeli íróasztalra hajazott - állt, rajta kávégéppel, bögrékkel, egy tálca aprósüteménnyel, mögötte egy mosolygós idős hölggyel.

\- Jó napot - köszönt Yuri bizonytalanul, remélve, hogy a nő beszél angolul, mert az orosza… Nos, az borzasztó volt, Viktoron kívül soha senki sem értette, mit akar mondani, és különben is csak néhány egyszerű mondatot tudott kibökni, leginkább olyasmit, ami a korcsolyázással volt kapcsolatos. A hölgy mosolya szélesebbre húzódott.

\- Jó napot - mondta. Az akcentusa erős volt ugyan, de nem okozott nehézséget megérteni a szavait. - Foglal helyet, ahol tetszik!

Válogatni nem nagyon lehetett: a kávézóban mindössze három asztal volt. Yuri a „pulthoz” legközelebbihez ült le, és rögtön kezébe is vette az annak közepén heverő étlapot, ám azon sajnos csak oroszul volt feltüntetve a választék. Elővette a telefonját, azt remélve, az internetes fordító majd a hasznára válik, ám mielőtt megnyithatta volna az alkalmazást, az idős nő mellette termett.

\- Vannak nagyon finom szendvicseink. Húsosak és vegetáriánusak - magyarázta. - Édes és sós sütemények. Torta is szokott lenni, de csak vasárnap délután, mert nincs kedv minden nap bajlódni. Én készítek mindent itt, sok munka.

Yuri figyelmét nem kerülhette el, hogy a nő kissé kihúzta magát. Egyértelmű volt, hogy nagyon büszke az itt végzett munkájára.

\- Kávét férj főz. Bármit elkészít, amit csak szeret, hacsak nem olyan fura löttyöt akar, amit amerikai kávézóban árulnak. Papuska mondja, mind bűn emberiség ellen - jelentette ki a hölgy vidoran. Yurinak eszébe jutott, hogy Viktor is pontosan ilyen stílusban, kísértetiesen hasonló mosollyal az arcán szokta közölni vele, ha rosszul csinált valamit edzésen. - Ha teát jobban szeret, van, természetesen szamovárban. Itt minden hagyományos orosz, kivéve kávégépet, azt gyártották Kínában.

\- Öhm… köszönöm - motyogta Yuri, és egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Megengedheti magának, hogy kicsit megszegje a diétáját? - Egy tejeskávét szeretnék kérni, és… valamiféle teasüteményt, ha van.

\- Hogyne. Nagyon finom teasütemény - mosolygott a nő. - Még dédnagyanyám receptje. Jó lesz?

\- Persze - mosolygott Yuri is. Fura volt ez a néni, fura volt a hely maga is, mégis otthonos. Kicsit emlékeztette őt Hasetsura, a szülei fürdőjére. Az anyukája és az apukája is hasonlóan bánt a vendégekkel, igaz, ott a katsudon készült a dédnagymamától örökölt recept alapján, és többet hajlongtak kínálgatás közben.

Az idős hölgy bekiabált valamit a hátsó helyiségbe, melynek ajtaját Yuri csak most fedezte fel, mire alig néhány másodperccel később kicammogott onnan egy kövérkés, kopaszodó férfi. A szemüvege mögül egy pillanatra Yurira nézett, mire a korcsolyázó döbbenten pislogott kettőt. _Hihetetlenül_ gyönyörű szemei voltak, amikről nem lehetett eldönteni, inkább kékek vagy zöldek - _pontosan olyanok_ , mint Viktoréi.

Yuri újra körbepillantott a helyiségben, és csak ekkor fedezte fel a szemközti falra függesztett képkereteket, benne festmények vagy fotók helyett újságkivágásokkal. Felállt, és még mindig döbbenten közelebb lépett hozzájuk, bár felesleges volt: a székéből is látta, hogy mind Viktorról szóltak.

\- _Mi a fene…?!_ \- motyogta magának az orra alatt.

\- Tessék, kávé - szólalt meg mellette egy dörmögő hang, és az idős férfi komor arccal, de vidáman csillogó szemekkel a kezébe nyomott egy bögrét.

\- Kö… köszönöm - habogta Yuri, és bizonytalanul a férfira nézett, de az máris elfordult tőle, és elcsoszogott. A korcsolyázó fél kezével megigazította a szemüvegét, és visszafordult az asztala felé. Amikor meglátta, ki terpeszkedik a székben, amiben az imént még ő maga ült, majdnem kiejtette a kezéből a kávésbögrét.

\- Szia, Yuri! - Viktor úgy vigyorgott rá, mint akinek elmentek otthonról. Yuri zavartan tűrte a füle mögé a most már túlságosan is hosszú haját.

\- Szi… szia - motyogta. Érezte, hogy felforrósodik az arca, és le merte volna fogadni, hogy a bőre az orcáján most kísértetiesen emlékeztet egy szép, érett paradicsomra.

Az orosz korcsolyázó a szájához emelt egy óriási, uszkárok képével díszített kávésbögrét, és jóízűt kortyolt belőle - még cuppogott is hozzá. Yuri szemei akaratlanul is a Viktor ujján csillogó gyűrűre tévedtek.

\- Látom, megismerkedtél végre a szüleimmel. - Viktor a bögre pereme felett nézett Yurira, aki erre még a korábbinál is jobban zavarba jött, olyannyira, hogy előbb elsápadt, utána ismét fülig pirult.

\- Nem mondtad, hogy a szüleidé ez a kávézó - harapta be az alsó ajkát.

\- Nem kérdezted. - Viktor könnyedén megvonta a jobb vállát. - Egyébként pedig kezdett elegem lenni abból, hogy nem vagy hajlandó találkozni az anyukámmal és az apukámmal.

\- Sosem mondtam, hogy ne lennék hajlandó…

\- Nem, de valahányszor felvetettem, hirtelen mindig volt valami fontosabb programod - vágott a szavába Viktor mindentudó kifejezéssel az arcán, majd letette a bögrét, és a kezével közelebb intette magához Yurit, aki a zavartól még mindig égő arccal araszolt el az asztalig. - Így hát kénytelen voltam egy kis trükkhöz folyamodni.

\- Azt sem mondtad soha, hogy a szüleidnek kávézója van - motyogta Yuri, bizonytalanul a pult mellett álló idős nőre és férfira pillantva. Viktor ezúttal is csak egyszerűen vállat vont.

\- Sosem kérdezted. - Felállt, és a kezét nyújtotta Yurinak, aki még mindig zavartan letette a bögréjét az asztalra, és hagyta, hogy Viktor a szülei elé vezesse és tisztességesen bemutassa őt. Igaz, bemutatásra nem is igazán volt szükség, mert mielőtt Viktor akár csak kimondhatta volna a teljes nevét, az idős nő már Yuri nyakában volt, és összevissza csókolgatta az arcát, majd hirtelen a férfi felé lökte, aki olyan szoros ölelésbe vonta, hogy a korcsolyázó úgy érezte, az összes levegőmolekulát sikerült kipréselnie a tüdejéből.

Legalább már tudta, Viktor honnan örökölte a sokszor túlzó lelkesedését és a más személyes tere iránti nemtörődömségét.

Mire feleszmélt, Yuri már újra a kis asztalnál ült, egyik oldalán Viktor apjával, másikon Viktor anyjával, szemben vele pedig az orosz korcsolyázó vidáman mesélt arról, hogy gyerekkorában minden este, edzés után itt írta a házi feladatát, pont ennél az asztalnál. Hirtelen Viktor édesapja mogorván közbeszólt:

\- Szép, szép, de nosztalgia később! Inkább mond - itt Yuri felé fordult -, mikor lesz esküvő?

\- E… esküvő? - habogta Yuri paprikavörös arccal.

\- Az - bólintott komoran a férfi. - Húz gyűrű fiam ujjára. Van eljegyzés. Mikor lesz esküvő? - ismételte villámokat szóró szemekkel. Yuri akaratlanul is távolabb húzódott a székével. Viktor apja ijesztő volt. Épp olyan ijesztő, mint Viktor, amikor az edzések végén a teljesítményét kritizálta.

A japán korcsolyázó segélykérő tekintettel fordult Viktor felé, de az úgy tett, mintha észre sem venné; halovány mosollyal a szája sarkában, már-már egykedvűen kevergette az újabb bögre kávéját. Yuri megsemmisülten a kezébe temette az arcát. Egy hosszú percig csend volt, majd Viktor szemtelenül vidor hangon kijelentette:

\- Júliusra gondoltunk. - Yuri felkapta a fejét, és elkerekedett szemekkel, tátott szájjal meredt a kávéját kortyolgató orosz korcsolyázóra.

\- M… Mi? - nyögte, de Viktor csak cuppogott egyet a bögre szája körül. A fenébe is, hiszen sohasem került szóba kettejük között semmiféle esküvő! Az a gyűrű Viktor ujján nem is azt jelentette… Illetve… Talán igen, de mégsem, nem igazán, mert...

\- Semmi nagy felhajtást nem akarunk, látjátok, Yuri milyen szégyenlős! - mondta Viktor vigyorogva. A japán korcsolyázó köpni-nyelni nem tudott. - Arra gondoltunk, itt tarthatnánk. Csak ti, mi, Yuri családja, és persze Makkacsin.

Yuri nem értette, mi a fene folyik itt. Sohasem beszéltek semmiféle esküvőről Viktorral. _Soha._

Jó, technikailag együtt éltek, folyton csókolóztak, Viktor állandóan fogdosta őt, sőt, egy ágyban aludtak - vagy legalábbis összetolták a hotelszobákban az ágyakat -, de…

Az is tény, hogy Yuri gondolt már a házasságra - ha magára az esküvőre nem is, arra, hogy örökre együtt marad Viktorral, nagyon is sokszor. És bár soha egyikőjük sem nevezte nevén a gyereket, az is tény volt, hogy _együtt vannak_ , párkapcsolatban, vagy legalábbis hasonlóban. Mégis…

\- Ugye, Yuri? - Viktor hangjára Yuri újra felkapta a fejét, és kerek szemekkel, már-már könyörgő tekintettel meredt az orosz korcsolyázóra, aki felvont szemöldökkel, azzal az ijesztően vesébe látó pillantással tanulmányozta őt, amitől mindig kirázta a hideg. Biztos volt benne, hogy Viktor pontosan tudja, mi jár a fejében.

Lehorgasztotta a fejét, és a hüvelykujjával végigsimított a bögréje karimáján, miközben vett egy mély, reszketeg levegőt. Időt kéne nyernie, hogy összeszedhesse a gondolatait, és rendezhesse magában az érzéseit - egyik sem volt egyszerű feladat, és nem néhány másodpercre, talán napokra lenne szüksége, hogy kibogozza magában ezt az egészet. Viktor sarokba szorította, és ez nagyon, de nagyon nem volt fair. Ugyanakkor Viktor edzőként is sokszor folyamodott ehhez hasonló taktikákhoz, és rendre be is jött neki - Yuri éremgyűjteménye volt rá a legjobb bizonyíték. Talán most is hagynia kéne, hogy Viktor irányítson.

Újra Viktorra nézett, a melegen csillogó, hideg kék szemeibe, és abban a pillanatban döntött. Végtére is, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, ő is ezt akarta. Szóval…

 _Hát, legyen_ , gondolta, miközben vett egy hatalmas levegőt. Ráhagyja Viktorra az irányítást, és csak ugrik, fejjel előre. Így legalább nincs ideje a bizonytalankodásra, és az azzal járó folytonos aggódással, ami belülről szokta őt emészteni. Viktor mellett nem sokat tudta rágni magát, mert mire elkezdett volna valami miatt aggodalmaskodni vagy idegeskedni, addigra már az orosz korcsolyázó elé is tolt egy újabb megoldandó problémát. Talán jó is volt így.

\- Június talán jobb lenne - mondta végül lassan, mintha miden szót alaposan megfontolna, pedig valójában a szája szinte magától mozgott. - Július már a felkészülési időszak…

Viktor tekintetében valami megváltozott, és hirtelen mintha minden vonása finomabbá vált volna.

\- Igazad van - bólintott. - Legyen június.

Ennyiben maradtak.

Mikor két órával, és egy kínzásnak is beillő szülői faggatózással később kéz a kézben kiléptek az utcára, maguk mögött hagyva a kávézó otthonos illatát, Yuri fejében megfordult, hogy fejbe vágja Viktort, és - meglehetősen hangosan -, elmagyarázza neki, hogy nem szoríthatja őt így még egyszer sarokba, mert akkor fogja magát, és visszaköltözik Japánba. De csak egy pillanatra.

Viktor lehet, hogy szemét módon játszotta őt ki, már megint, többszörösen is, de Yuri nem tudta volna letagadni, hogy az esküvő gondolatára olyasfajta melegség öntötte el a szívét, amilyet még sohasem érzett. Akármennyire is akart, nem tudott Viktorra haragudni. Már megint nem. Mindig így volt.

Mindig így lesz.


End file.
